


Help Me Out

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Prompt Fic, Time Skips, Top Haru, Underage Masturbation, bottom makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's standing in front of the toilet, pants down and expression terrified as he turns around and shows his best friend what seems to make him so restless.</p><p>His little penis is hard for the very first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** "can you write one where it's kid!makoharu and one of them is trying to teach the other how to get off?? like v innocent and lots of personal instruction. ~~age 7/8 ish?"
> 
> Hope this worked out okay. Thank you and have fun!
> 
> **Please send your prompts from now on to the link below. If you keep sending them to my main url "just because the wskprompts ask box is closed", then it might happen that I'll be so mean and simply delete your prompt (the box is closed for a reason, dudes).**

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Makoto calls out of the bathroom, his usual tender voice now one of panic as Haru runs into the bathroom as fast as he can, throws the door open and bursts inside.

Makoto's standing in front of the toilet, pants down and expression terrified as he turns around and shows his best friend what seems to make him so restless.

His little penis is hard for the very first time.

"I think I'm sick," he says, voice close to a sob. "What do I do?"

Haru steps closer and eyes his crotch, tilts his head first to the right side, and then to the left.

"I think I've seen this before," Haru says thoughtful and then kneels down right in front of him. 

"Remember when my cousin visited us?" he asks and looks up to meet Makoto's paniced expression, watches him nod nervously. "I once knocked on his door, but he didn't seem to hear me, so I just walked in. His weenie was like this too."

Makoto relaxes visibly and sighs. "So it's normal?"

Haru nods.

"But how do I make it go away?"

"You have to rub it," the boy explains and makes a motion with his fist, moves it up and down in front of Makoto's crotch.

The boy scrunches his face up, both in confusion and a bit of disgust. "With my hand?"

"I can do it for you," Haru says, and before his friend has even time to process and protest, he's already reaching out, taking Makoto's penis into his hand and beginning to stroke it slowly.

"Haru-ch—" Makoto shudders. Never would he have thought that Haru's hand on his penis is something he'd call pleasant. It's warm and soft, and as Haru moves his hand up and down, he feels himself getting warm as well.

"And how long are we doing this?" Makoto asks and pulls his shirt up, so Haru can move and he see better.

But the black-haired isn't listening anymore, his eyes glued to his best friend's penis.

"It's twitching," he murmurs, watching himself stroking Makoto's little cock over again.

The head is still covered by foreskin, and Haru reaches out and tugs at it until he hears Makoto hiss in pain and pulls away hastily.

"Sorry, did it hurt?" Haru asks troubled and looks back up.

Makoto nods shyly, but doesn't tell him to stop, so he doesn't. The boy's cheeks have turned into a pretty shade of pink, plump lips open and letting out noisy breaths as he watches his best friend pleasure him.

Haru smiles. "Does it feel good?" he asks and watches Makoto nod shyly again.

The penis in his hand is warm and soft, tingling cutely as he keeps stroking it up and down. But it's still a bit rough, so Haru leans forward and lets a string of his spit fall onto the pink head.

"H—haru-ch— what—" Makoto asks and then gasps as the boy spreads his saliva over the little cocklet, making it now much easier to stroke and move.

Haru's breath is heavy as well as he watches Makoto's cock glisten and shake eagerly, and he really doesn't know what he's thinking as he reaches forward and takes the tiny head into his mouth and sucks.

Makoto screams, almost loses balance before bracing himself on the toilet and beginning to mewl loudly.

"H—haru-chan— what are you doing, no—" He reaches out and wants to push Haru off, but the boy bats his hand away and instead takes the whole cock into his mouth, covering it entirely and then sucking eagerly on the puffy head.

He sucks and licks, sheathes the length of Makoto's cock in his mouth before reaching under and massaging the boy's tiny balls fitting easily into his hand.

"Haru-cha— It feels so good, your mouth feels good—" Makoto pants and unconsciously reaches over and pinches one of his nipples to distract himself from the immense pleasure his best friend is giving him, but instead it just adds to the stimulation and he gasps loudly.

"Haru— I have to pee, pee is coming out— Please—"

Haru keeps sucking and licking anyways, closes his eyes and speeds up the movements of his tongue, swirling it around Makoto's head like mad.

He feels the tiny cock shaking crazily in his mouth, as if it was about to explode, but he still keeps moving, doesn't wants to miss whatever is about to happen.

Makoto screams. "Haru-chan, no—"

He holds onto the toilet as his penis begins to shake excessively and he shoots tiny strings of sperm into Haru's mouth who eagerly swallows everything no matter the taste.

He sucks off the last droplet as he watches Makoto trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Felt good?" Haru asks as he pulls off and watches the boy nod shyly.

 

EXTRA

"Feels good?" Haru asks as he dives with his cock back inside Makoto's asshole. He's lying behind the boy, leg held up and cock driving leisurely into him.

The male nods, covers his mouth with his hand as another mewl threatens to leave his lips.

"It's so soft, Makoto," Haru breathes and licks into Makoto's ear, his hips steadily moving back and forth. "You've gotten used to this."

"J—just because Haru always wants to do it," Makoto shyly says and mewls as Haru begins to stroke steadily against his prostate.

The male's thrusts are slow and teasingly, knowing exactly that even with this little stimulation he could make Makoto come.

"But I know that you always use your fingers," Haru sighs and lifts Makoto's leg higher as he starts to thrust now rougher into him. "So it's not entirely my fault."

Makoto gasps as he feels his best friend stroking harder against his walls. "Haru— More—"

While Makoto is always reserved in public, he doesn't mind saying what he feels like when Haru pounds into him, driving his cock back into Makoto's hole and making him squirm and moan in lust.

"Makoto is always so eager as soon as you feel my cock inside you," Haru breathes and closes his eyes, lets the hot and soft feeling wash over him.

Makoto holds onto the sheets under him, enjoys how Haru has him trapped perfectly in his grip as he keeps fucking in and out, plumpy head hitting Makoto's spot over and over again. "More, Haru— Say more—"

Haru huffs out a laugh. "You like it when I talk like that, don't you? But you love it much more when I force my cock into your fuckhole and make you all swollen, right?"

Makoto mewls, Haru's voice directly on his ear and breathing into it as his asshole begins to tighten further.

"Sucking me in so perfectly— your fuckhole loves my cock so much, yeah, so fucking much—"

Haru forces his teeth closed as he begins to pound harder into Makoto, feels the ring tighten around his shaft whenever he thrusts back inside. The flesh around him is so unbelievably good, sucking and licking his cock so eagerly like nothing else.

"Haru— I think I'm—" Makoto mewls and opens his mouth wide, the stimulation too much that now only soundless moans leave his lips.

Haru nods and feels the insides around him flutter rougher as he keeps thrusting. 

"Yeah, me too," he breathes and closes his eyes again, fingers gripping Makoto's leg tighter. "Gonna fill you up now, okay, Makoto? Shoot my cum into your fuckhole and give you something to swallow— Ah, fuck—"

Both of them come with a strangled sound, Makoto spurting onto the sheets and Haru inside him.

They both grunt as the black-haired keeps shooting load after load before his cum spurts out on either side of his cock onto Makoto's balls.

As the two of them catch their breath, Haru lets go of Makoto's leg and lifts his arm instead, licks off all the salty sweat that has gathered there. He sucks on the patch of skin, so hairless and soft he doesn't even hear as Makoto starts complaining. 

Instead Haru feels his cock hardening again, and decides to go for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
>  **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
